


Love Live meets Camp Half-Blood

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because there needs to be more crossovers for these fandoms, Love Live as demigods, WHY IS THERE NOT MORE OF THIS, other character are mentioned but don't warrant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Love Live/Heroes of OlympusBecause we need more of this crossover.





	Love Live meets Camp Half-Blood

Four months. That’s how long it took those twenty-three girls to show up. Something about them intrigued me. I wasn’t quite sure why, but perhaps I should start with who these girls even are.

They usually arrived in groups of three, which made sense, as any more would have attracted monsters. As it were, some were still hounded by monsters as they came across the border, led by whichever satyr had found them.

The first group arrived at the beginning of March. The three girls stumbled across the border during dinner, pursued by a group of dracaena., their satyr guide urging them to hurry. They were all claimed hours later, during the campfire. 

Tsubasa Kira was a daughter of Demeter, but she wasn’t a pushover. She was perfectly capable of whooping your ass with a siccae blade. If you irritated her, her green eyes would become much less friendly. She was often likened to her sister Meg, who she got along well with. Tsubasa was also a capable leader, even taking the position of head counselor from Miranda, who resigned when she saw that Tsubasa was a better fit for the job.

Anju Yuuki, daughter of Aphrodite, was not as good a fighter as Tsubasa, but she could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. When asked if she could charmspeak, Aphrodite head counselor Piper Mclean said no. She could often be found by the lake or gossiping with her siblings, brushing her wavy ginger hair.

Erena Todo was the daughter of Hephaestus. She was serious, like most of her siblings, and was, of course, skilled with machinery. One day, when she was training in the arena with her siblings, she accidentally set her hair ablaze. Everyone was too stunned to react, except Leo. He helped her calm down and focus on making sure her hair didn’t burn. Afterward, the two of them got closer, sharing a bond that they couldn’t with anyone else.

The second group arrived a couple of weeks later. 

Sisters Eli and Alisa Ayase were claimed at breakfast the next day as daughters of Athena. Eli was the elder sister and was similar to her sister Annabeth, in that she took no crap from anyone. She had a knack for government, having been the student council president at her school before she arrived at camp.

Alisa was more easy-going than her sister. Alisa was well-liked for her sweet and helpful personality, but like Tsubasa, she was no pushover. Alisa, to many people’s surprise, but not Eli’s, was very skilled with a knife. When Annabeth learned of this, she took it upon herself to train the young Ayase personally.

Nozomi Tojo was claimed earlier than the Ayase’s. A few minutes after they crossed into camp, she received Aphrodite’s blessing, claiming her as such. Piper and Lacy gave her a tour, and Nozomi settled right in. She was later discovered to be able to charmspeak, and Piper started training her. They two of them discovered that charmspeak could be taught, but only to children of Aphrodite.

Group three arrived on April 4th. 

Maki Nishikino was known for her, quite frankly, contradictory personality. The daughter of Apollo could go from caring and nice enough to laying a verbal beatdown. She helped her brother Will in the infirmary because, like him, her particular talent was for healing. She also had a knack for music, particularly composition. 

Hanayo Koizumi was a daughter of Demeter. She was a bit softer spoken then Tsubasa, but she was good with the pegasi. She could often be found either in the stables or in the strawberry fields, helping out where she could. She was also an excellent cook, known in particular for her love of white rice. 

Rin Hoshizora never left the Hermes cabin, because that’s exactly where she belonged. At first, she was a tad disappointed, until it was pointed out that things would never be boring there, a worry she had expressed to her brother Cecil. She was the fastest of her siblings, winning even against the nymph instructor. 

Honoka and Yukiho Kousaka, the fourth group to arrive, came in two weeks after Rin, Hanayo, and Maki. The two of them bickered, but anyone could see that they looked out for each other. During dinner, caduceus’s appeared over their heads, and the newly claimed daughters of Hermes were integrated into camp.

Honoka, despite being the older sister, was not very serious. She got along well with Rin, and the two quickly became inseparable. In the absence of the legendary (at least in the Hermes cabin) Stoll twins, Honoka and Rin became the camp pranksters. They were nowhere near as destructive or elaborate as the Stolls, but they were still a pair to be reckoned with. She also seemed to be the only person who could make Tsubasa mad and not be hurt in any way

Yukiho was much more serious than her sister. She disapproved of the HonoRin pranks, but her other siblings always seemed to have need of her just as another prank went into motion. Even if she considered herself more righteous than Honoka, she was still an excellent thief and had the ability to manipulate money. Honoka frequently dragged her into her schemes or at least tried to. She got along well with Alisa, bonding over older sisters, and comparing them.

Group five came on the kalends* of May. They were an eclectic group, to say the least.

Kotori Minami was claimed the morning after she arrived. Like all children of Aphrodite, she got “zapped”, as Piper put it, by her mother’s blessing. Nozomi was the one to show her around and even agreed to teach her how to charmspeak. Kotori hid a deadly personality behind a layer of sweet. Once, she managed to beat Piper in a knife fight. 

Umi got claimed when she stepped onto the archery field. The sun and bow above her head introduced her as a daughter of Apollo. When Kayla saw that, she wasted no time testing Umi’s skill with a bow. She didn’t miss a single mark. Like her sister Maki, Umi had a talent for music as well, though she was more of a lyricist. When Maki heard that, they began writing songs together.

Nico Yazawa confused people. Not just because she shared a name with the son of Hades, but because the first few days she was there they had no idea who her parent was. She had traits of multiple gods, but none of them seemed quite right. When she got claimed as a daughter of Hecate, things made sense. Nico, for her part, thought it cool she could do magic. Her sister, Lou Ellen, and Nico di Angelo’s sister, Hazel, trained her in the ways of the mist.

The sixth group garnered a lot of attention when they arrived in mid-May. On their heels was a large group of cyclops, and basilisks slithered around their feet.

Two of them were sisters, but unlike the other pairs of sisters, their hair colors were completely different. Only their eyes gave any indication that they were related. Ruby and Dia Kurosawa were claimed as daughters of Hades at the campfire, once the sun had set.

Ruby was the younger one, with a head of chin-length red hair. She was shy and easily startled. Surprisingly, she wasn’t a huge fan of ghosts or graveyards. But her powers weren’t over the dead. One day, Ruby and Bianca were walking through the woods, when a large gem, a ruby, fittingly enough, appeared between the redhead's feet. Both were surprised, of course, but Bianca quickly asked if Ruby could sense any other valuables. She could, and the very next day Hazel arrived to train her.

Dia was not at timid as her sister. The elder Kurosawa thought understandably surprised, accepted her role as a child of the underworld. Unlike Ruby, Dia wasn’t afraid of ghosts or anything of the sort. She soon learned her abilities to be more in line with Nico and Bianca, controlling and summoning the dead, rather then Hazel and Ruby, with their geokenetic abilities.

The sisters made a fearsome duo, not just because of their powers, but because both were quite capable of wielding a blade. Ruby had a knife-shaped much like Piper McLeans knife Katoptris, but it was made of Stygian iron, black instead of bronze. Dia had a sword, and she could regularly be found sparing with Nico and Percy.

Mari O’Hara was as dramatic and loud as a thunderstorm, which made sense, seeing as her father was Zeus. Despite her dramatic and slightly ridiculous personality, she was a natural leader. Her brother Jason gave her the position of cabin head because she was there more often than him. Mari liked to use a spear, but she always had a dagger at her belt as backup.

Early June saw the arrival of three more girls. They crossed the border pursued by a pack of hellhounds.

Yo Watanabe and Kanan Matsuura were sisters on the godly side. They were claimed at the campfire like so many, the glowing tridents identifying them as daughters of Poseidon. Percy was very happy to have demigod siblings. Yo was a cheerful and energetic girl, with a positive outlook. She was a talented high diver, so Percy showed her stunts she could do from the back of a pegasus.

Kanan was a year older than her half-sister. She had a pretty easy-going personality and loved the sea as much as Yo and Percy. She had an affinity for underwater diving, and could usually be found at the dock. She spent a lot of time researching mythological ocean creatures. She wasn’t much into diving from a pegasus, but she tried it occasionally.

Chika Takami was Yo’s age, and she was almost as ADHD as Leo. Chika got claimed by Hermes during lunch. She didn’t mind not switching tables. Chika was rather optimistic, almost too much, and had a knack for money. Chiron was nervous about letting a Hermes kid run the camp store, but it turned out to be no problem. Honoka and Rin were the camp pranksters, not her. In fact, Chika being at the counter tended to ward off the devious duo, though no one knew why.

Near the end of June, the final three of this intriguing group of girls arrived. They came to camp no problem.

Riko Sakurauchi was a daughter of Apollo. Unlike her sisters, she was only proficient in one area, which was music. She wasn’t terrible at archer though, and she was a decent healer too, but Maki and Umi were skilled at two of those things. She needn't have worried. She turned out to have particularly strong precognition. When her siblings realized this, they were quick to spread the word about not asking for predictions. She couldn’t see the future, exactly. It was more of a really strong hunch. 

Yoshiko Tsushima was originally thought to be a Hades kid, what with her whole “fallen angel” thing and pinkish-red eyes. She was, however, claimed by Hecate. Yoshiko was fine with that. Hecate meant real magic. She was a fast learner in controlling the mist. Usually, she could be found with Riko, wandering around camp doing whatever.

Hanamaru Kunikida didn’t exactly look like an Athena kid. She had hazel eyes instead of grey, and her hair was browner than her siblings. Despite that, she fits with the Athena cabin perfectly. She was their head archivist, meaning she organized all the books, documents, etc, that lay about the cabin. She is quite taken to classical Greek literature, and Kanan, the Poseidon girl, which is kind of surprising.

  
  


Well, that about wraps up this report about these girls. All are powerful. All three Aphrodite girls can charmspeak. Hanayo and Tsubasa are as powerful as Meg. There are five new children of the big three. I can’t help but feel like something big is on the horizon, if all these exceptionally powerful demigods showed up in the span of a few months. I shall continue to monitor them. 

Until next time.

-Annabeth Chase

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062119
> 
> As far as I know, this is the only other LL/HoO crossover that exists on Ao3. Give it a read, it deserves it.


End file.
